The Legend of Nidud
Summary During the events of Realm of Magyk , Kael can come across several lore entries entitled The Legend of Nidud Lore The Legend of Nidud "Nidud was a hunter. He had been tracking a stag through the forest for a week. Finally, the stag had entered into a clearing where an ancient standing stone stood. As Nidud was about to fire his bow, he noticed some other animals entering the clearing. A raven, a bear, a boar and a snake joined the stag in the circle. They stood still and all let Nidud kill them. Nidud, happy, returned to his tribe with the animals and they feasted and gave thanks to the spirits. A month later, Nidud was tracking a snow leoperd through the tundra when, again, it stopped at an ancient standing stone and was joined by animals. This time, it was joined by a hare, a wolf and even a mammoth and once again they stood still and all let Nidud kill them. It took 5 men to carry the game back to the tribe and once again they feasted and gave thanks to the spirits. 6 months later, Nidud was walking on the beach when he came across a standing stone, like the ones he had seen before. Soon after, a seal came to his feet and an entire school of fish jumped out of the water to land before him. An so Nidud killed them all and 10 men came to his aid to carry it all back to the tribe. But just before he left, a whole whale rose out of the water and landed on the shore. So Nidud killed the whale and it took 100 men to return it to the tribe. And once again they feasted and gave thanks to the spirits. Now a whole year later, Nidud decided to make a pilgrimage to the ancient standing stones. So first he travelled to the stone in the forest where he had tracked the stag and he found beside it an old man. The old man spoke to Nidud saying, "Are you here to thank me for the meat I gave to your people?", but before Nidud could answer, he disapeared. Next Nidud travelled to the stone in the tundra where he had tracked the snow leoperd and he found beside it a beautiful young maiden who spoke to Nidud saying, "I have given your tribe a gift, yet you do not thank me?", but before Nidud could answer, she disapeared. Finally, Nidud travelled to the stone on the beach where the whale had risen out of the sea. Beside the stone, stood a powerful man, a warrior. "You have been so fortunate as to see us. Meditate on it, you will know who to thank for these gifts." And once again the man disapeared before Nidud could reply. And so Nidud returned to his tribe and told the shamans of the things he had seen, to which they replied, "We thank only the spirits for these gifts, not these apparitions. Speak not of these things, for they are blasphemy. They are not the spirits for the spirits only appear to their shamans, not a lowly hunter!" And so Nidud left the shamans unsatisfied and began to meditate. And in his meditation he realised that the figures who had approached him were the Gods of the Midbayan tribes who had traded with his tribe. And so, knowing who had given him these gifts, Nidud overthrew the shamans and took control of the tribe and began the worship of the Gods." Category:Lore Entry